


Of All The Things

by FandomTrash



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Bad Poetry, Depressing, Drabble and a Half, Implied Nico di Angelo/Percy Jackson - Freeform, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Out of Character, Poetic, References to Depression, sort of dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 13:29:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11105544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomTrash/pseuds/FandomTrash
Summary: Often times, I find myself reminiscent of times you'd rather gloss over, and how lovely you are.





	Of All The Things

                   You drink,                    smoke,                    slowly _die_.  
That's the path you've taken to,  
                   I find.  
                         On a fall night, when the ocean tides lap against the shore,  
                                                                                I find you.  
                                                                                             You're on the bottom of your ninth,  
                                                            Cigarette so _delicate-looking_ in your hand.   
                                       "Ciao," You slur,  
                   drunken grin smearing your face crookedly. I've never seen you  
                                                                                                                anything but _quite rage of millennia_ ;  
                                                                                                   and now, I fear your crown has fallen -  
                                                                               not for the first time.  
"You okay?" I ask, stupidly, unsure. "No," You chuckle,  
                                       and turn back to the ocean, "Never, forever, but I'm destined to that."

* * *

 We sit on the roof and talk:  
                                       mostly about school -  
                   friends,  
                             enemies,  
                                        _them_.   
                                       sometimes about being gods -   
                    the rush,      
                                the _power,_  
                                              the need to shed blood and watch it run.  
                                       Occasionally about running away -  
                                                                                                                       to get _out_ ,  
                                                                                                                                      to be _free,_  
                                     And then you laugh -                                                                              to make our own escapes.  
                                          
                       sad,  
                           angry,  
                                   sullen;                     staring blankly into a place I can't dream of reaching.

* * *

                                         You breathed smoke,                   stars,                   and dreams.  
"Good riddance," You said,  
                                        But I know you meant  _good bye_.   
                                                                                Shattered dreams,                    falling stars,                    and decay -  
                                                                                                                   That's what you breathe now.  
                                                                                Play it off as noting special, that's what you do.  
                                                            Like you never had _dreams_ ,  
                                        Like you never _wished on stars_ -                    _run                    on                 decay_ -  
                                                                                                                        That's all you do now.  
"I grew up," Was your explanation, when I asked.  
                                                            Melancholy - and old friend, it seemed -   
                                        Curled chilled fingers around your neck as you said,  
                                                            "Don't grow up - for me."  
                                                                                                                        I didn't know what to say,  
                                                                                                                        so I said nothing, and  
watched you choke on your misery as you walked away -  
                                                                                                    head held high and shoulders straight:  
                                        Prideful, even when lachrymose. Admirable.

* * *

                                                                                                                                           With reckless abandon, you run.  
                                                                                Ran, run, running: _always_.  
                                              You run from your _past_ ,  
                            You run from the _present_ ,  
You're running from your _future_.                                                             I don't know how to _ground you_.  
                                                                                                                                            So I let you come to my cabin,  
                                                                                                    I let you do as you please,  
                                                                                _wandering_ and                    _lost,_  
                                                                                                      Like something broken.  
"You're thinner,"                    "You're paler," They say.                                        My favorite is, "You're quieter."   
                                                                                                                                            Your mind is loud,  
                                                                                                They taunt me,                      Your actions are  _louder_.   
                                                                                            leave me feeling useless.                   
                                                                                                                                     
"I want to help," I tell you. You shrug,                     sip from your bottle and smirk,                    " _No help needed._ " You're a liar.

* * *

                                        "I'm worthless," You chuckle. It's a churlish sound.  
Eyes dark like midnight skies, bleaker than winter.  
                                                                                "Are you?" I ask. There's a heartlessly heartbreaking smile on your face,  
                                                            as you nod at me. I feel my own heart ache  
                                        at how you view your idiosyncratically eldritch form.   
_Prideful, yet not_ , I think.                    "Yes," You whisper.   
                    Ichor and ink pour from your lips:  
                                                                                                    _liquefied_ _lies_ ,               dripping into your hands,  
                    "Useless to the deafening roar of the abyss." You mutter fervently.   
I fear you will                       f  
                                              a  
                                                  l  
                                                     l                     from your high place, let the crown of  _death_ tumble from your head like the  
                                                                                                                        Fates portray.  
                    "We're all shocked  still in the face of the void," I say, though,                     I can tell,      You didn't truly hear me.

* * *

                    I'm sorry that everything you love _dies_.  
                                        I tell you this one night.                                        That _cutting_ smirk is back,  
                                                                                                    That _blank_ stare is back,  
                                                                                and I find myself _regretting_  
                                                                                     mentioning it.  
Your jaw tenses as you shrug,                   your heartbeat loud against my ear.  
                    "Death is inevitable," You mutter. ( _Like that makes it better_.)  
                                                                                                    I nod, because it is, and I'm sorry  
                                                                                                                                            I dug up old wounds.  
                                                                                                                                                                I tell you this.  
                                        The smile softens,                     the glimer's back in your eyes,  
                                                  And I find myself admiring how _lovely_ you are. 

* * *

                                                                               "Your crown is heavy, I know," Somebody said to you once. _once_.  
                                        I can tell you now -  
                    They _don't_ know.                    Couldn't _dream_ of knowing,  
                                                            Grasping at fragile bones and  
                                        watching them shatter:                                        one by one.  
                                                                   Like I am watching you;  
                                                               falling apart:death by death,  
until you bow your head.  
I watch;Your crown balances precariously -  
creaking with millennia of  _legacies, expectations, reputations_.   
But it doesn't fall.All I can do is watch as you smile bitterly at this fact.

* * *

                     You lie,  you cheat,               you swindle.  
It comes with being Death's son.   
And I've seen it - the way your eyes flicker,  
how a confident smirk lights your face,  
the pride that came with wearing your _damned_ crown.   
I don't see you _prideful_ often.  
  I don't see you wear your crown with _grace._  
                                                               Only when you commit the wicked deeds of the dead  
and make deals like the devil would.  
                                                                 _Dangerous_ ,  
                                                                                cunning,  
                                                                                            conniving: those are things I know.  
It hurts afterwards to watch your smile fall, _sickened_ by what you did and   
how you doomed the poor soul before you.

* * *

                    I'm sorry you're losing your mind.  
                                      I tell you this.                                      The look you give me:  
                                                                                               mildly surprised  
                                                                                             and cautious.  
"You're sorry for a lot of things," You say.       I nod, because it's true, and saying otherwise would be futile.  
                                                                                               And then, "You think I'm crazy?"  
                                      There's a tease to your words, but I know genuine curiosity when I see it.  
                              To that, I struggle to answer.  
                                                                            Saying _yes_ confirms your suspicions,  
                                                                                               but also offers more weight to your shoulders.  
                                                                            Saying _no_ would cause you to sour,  
                                                                                               scrunch your nose with the phrase, "Liar," on your silver tongue.  
So I shrug, "It's up for debate."

* * *

                                                                                                                   maybe you like the rain simply for what it is.  
                                                                            But I know you:                   You don't like something simply for  
                                                                                                                   _liking it_.   
                                                                  You smoke in the rain, get soaked in the rain,   
                                       _fall apart_ in the rain.   
Perhaps, for a period of time in your life,   
                                                                                                                  Rain was all you found solace in.  
                                                                                               So when it rains, and you adorn your jacket and boots,  
                                                                            I come with you and I ask:  
                               "What is it about the rain?"   
                                      Breathing smoke, you shrug,                    "I just like it."   
The _simplicity_ of your answer is _startling_ ,  
                                                         but I'm glad to see your mind at ease.

* * *

 You stay up _late_ and wake up _early_.  
                                      Dark circles under your eyes,  
                                                         and blisters on your fingers from  
                                                                            practicing to write all night.  
                   Thought, it's rewarding.  
                                      When you climb into bed,  
                   and you hug me close even though you're a little too                   _small_ ,  
                                                                              and a little too                     _tired_  
                                                                                                                  to fight when I turn,  
                                      and wrap you in my arms.                    The way you nuzzle me  
                                                                                               is satisfactory,   
                                                                                                                  and I suppose I have sleep deprivation  
                                                         to thank for your pliant behavior.  
                                                                                                                  But still, I enjoy it more when you sleep peacefully.

* * *

                                       I think you send me warnings.  
                                                                                                _Simple_ things:  
                                                                            You're hungry, you'red tired.  
                                       _Complicated_ things:  
                       You're angry, you're sad.                                       _Complex_ things:  
                                                                            You're falling again,   
                                                                                                       you might just give up,  
                                                                                                                                   you're gonna jump.  
                                                         But before I can even _act_ ,   
                                                         You've fixed yourself.  
                                                                                                                  I _never_ asked for that,   
                                                                                                           never said you have to _do it yourself_.  
_No_ , the world told you that,                    and I _hate_ that you listened.  
                                                                            But you know I'm here -   
                                                                                         at least,                              I _hope_ you do.  
                   But with you, it's always been unpredictable. 

* * *

                    You told me once that you have blood on your hands that had been there  
                                                                                                                  from times of _ancient_.  
               Holding our your hands,                    you pointed to places and  
                                      tell me where scars should be and how they appear in your                   sleep and how they name you  
                                                                                                                   _Love's Killer._  
You had been shaking by the end of it.                   And I asked,  
                                                         "How do you remember?"             with a shrug, and a not-there smile,  
                                                                            you stare at me unseeingly,  
                                                                                               "I'm Death's son," You wrap your arm around me                                                                          "I find a way to kill everything, and doing so, I engrave the memories into my bones."   
To remember your past lives is to imply suicide. (The haunted look in your eyes told me I was right.)

* * *

                         "I'll rule the world one day," You tell me.  
                                      I don't know what to say -                    you have a notorious habit of doing that.  
                                                         So I say nothing.                   You're not happy about your statement.  
                   And, like deep-set habit, you fiddle with the crown you despise so much.  
                                      "I'll rule with reckless rancor," You whisper,   
                                                                "Destroy everything and anything."  
                                      Gently, I grab your hand and smile, "If that's what you want, I'll be beside you all the way."  
                                                         You scoff at me, though I see mirth and maybe even admiration,  
                                                    "You'll rule beside a maniac?" I nod.  
                                                                                               I think you already knew I wouldn't leave you.  
                                      If you're a soon to be warlord, then I'm your right hand man.

* * *

I love the simple things.  
                                                         Your hips against mine,  
                                                         Your lips against mine,  
                                                         Your hands in my hair,  
                                                         Your moans on my skin.  
I love the delicate things.  
                                                         Your messy hair,   
                                                         Your shy smiles,  
                                                         Your chapped lips,  
                                                         Your soft laughter.  
I love the dangerous things.  
                                                         Your rage,  
                                                         Your madness,  
                                                         Your misery,  
                                                         Yourself.  
                   Most of all, I love you.                   I tell you this, and you simply smile,   
                                                         "Be careful," Is your warning.

* * *

                                                                                                                                                        "I'm not scared of much,"  
                                                                                                                                                                           You tell me.  
                                      It's one of those nights - cigarette in hand, third bottle between your knees.  
                   You look so _beautiful_ in the moonlight,                    I think.  
                                                          _Ethereal_ like the paintings along  
                                                              Death's halls, your own  
                                                                            standing _proudly_ , yet _modestly_.  
                    _Love's Monster_ ,                   that's what it would whisper.   
                                                                                                                                                 "Only the little things, I                                                                                                                                                                            think. Tiny things, all                                                                                                                                               secret and digging under your skin."  
                                                                                                                                              You're poetic when you're calm,   
                                      And so _enraptured_ , I only nod.   
                                                         Boring void-like eyes into me, you  
                                      crack a smile _maddened_ by burdens and time,  
                                                                                                                                     "Only love, dear," You whisper,  
                                                                                                                  "My love for you and how it will kill me."

* * *

                   You took your crown off,  
                                                                            and the world went still.  
                                                                                                                                         The dead stopped screaming,  
                                                                                                                                          The living stopped breathing.  
                                                         I stopped feeling.  
The sound you let out was something  
                                      heartbreakingly heartless;  
                                                                                               a sort of choked cackle that told me   
                                                         this was it.  
                                                         this was the end.  
                                                                                                                  You threw your crown to the ground,   
                                                                                               and fell to your knees.    
      Darkness clung to you in shrouds of nothingness, and you look out to me,   
                                                         smile turning soft,                                                          "I'll see you soon."  
                                                                                               and then you were gone.  
All you left me was your damned crown and enough worry to rival my mother.  
                                                         The crown whispered,                                                       "That's a promise." (We've                                                                                                                                                            broken so many of those.)

* * *

                                                         You return only a day later,  
                                      blood on your hands,   
                   and your crown back on your burdened head.   
                                                                                                                  "I love you," Is all that comes from you,  
                                                                                                           before you're gripping me tight  
                                                                                               and clashing our mouths together.  
You're shaking,  
                   your bones are brittle,  
                                                          _but you're alive_ , and I couldn't be happier.  
                                      "I love you, too."I murmur into your shoulder.  
                                                When you pull back, I frown at the                    ichor staining your teeth.  
                                                                                                                  And then I realized,   
                                                                            You really are _Love's Monster_. And a murderer.  
I love you anyways.

* * *

                   I don't know _anything_.  
                                      I don't know how to treat your episodes of  
                                                          _depersonalization_.  
                                                                            I don't understand why you don't have  
                                                                                                _night terrors_  
                                                                                                                  about the murders you've committed,  
                                                                                               but instead about those you've _lost_.  
                                                                            Though, I guess that's the fun part.  
                                                         Learning and relearning your body and _mind_ -  
                                      Though the latter is a little difficult and _scary_ , and   
                   often times,   
I stray from your head.  
                   I prefer your _heart_ ,  
                                      and find solace in how  
                                                         it bleeds _red_ instead of   
                                                                            black.  
                         

**Author's Note:**

> This is weird, I'm sorry, I just wanted to try out poetry drabble and it didn't end well.


End file.
